That Girl
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: Well hi...its my first BTR Fanfiction...it just popped into my head and yeah. Theres a new girl at the Palm Woods...how will the boys react..will they accept her or...will they Ignored her as shes been all her life...Read and find out...R
1. New girl

**That girl**

_I sadly Don't own Big Time Rush ;(_

_Just thought of this not sure where its goin yet….The Girl is Based off me_

Here I am at Palm Woods. My parents disowned me. I'm Victoria Houghton and my family hates me. Apparently they couldn't handle having a messed up daughter. You see I'm 14 I'm over-weight, weighing 230 pounds I have bluish grayish greenish eyes with glasses I have brown shoulder length hair I'm really pale. I was diagnosed bipolar and bulimic I cut and I've tried to kill myself 5 times since I was 11.

I used to have a younger brother and sister before my parents sent me away along with an older sister, I've always wanted a big brother. To comfort me when my dad would get angry and hit me and call me names. To stick up for me and to just be there fro me…  
You see I've been bullied since pre-k…my whole life all I've known was hate…  
You see my parents sent me away to live with my mothers friend Sasha. She actually pretty cool considering she got me my own apartment…but heres the catch she told me that she didn't want me to ruin her style so she put me here..By myself…not like I'm not use to it…

I was on my way to the lobby to the front desk to het my keys. I was looking for a Mr,Bitters when I saw four boys wrestling on the lobby floor. I screamed and backed away (did I mention that my friend dad raped and abused me since I was 7 toll I was 11…yeah) I caught their attention and they started coming towards me.

"S-s-s-s-Stop…PP-Please I I beg yo-you"I cried as I fell to the ground shaking. One of them quickly came to me and all I heard before everything went black was.

"Carlos catch her"

Soooo how was it? Plz R&R..Just something that came to mind and I didn't want to forget it sooo here it is….want more…5 reviews plz!


	2. where am i?

_I__ I sadly Don't own Big Time Rush ;(_

_Just thought of this not sure where its goin yet….The Girl is Based off me_

I woke up to people talking around me. I kept my eyes shut for a minute then I looked to see the three of the four boys who were wrestling when I first got to the Palm Woods-speaking of which where am I?

"Ok Kendall she's awake!" One of the guys said. He had brownish blondish hair very precise and shiny; he had beautiful hazel eyes, so/so skin and very muscular. He was wearing a navy blue button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top two buttons undone with a pair of blue almost black skinny jeans and black leathered untied boots.

"James," Who I'm assuming is Kendall said."You don't have to scream I'm right here!" He said. He had dirty blond hair a lil messy and he had these beautiful shade of green eyes, normal skin and very muscular as James. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with navy blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Well sorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeey, Kendall...Sorry."James said.

"Ok guys; stop fighting I think she's scared." Another boy said he had dark brown hair a lil spiky,with dough brown eyes, kind of on the pale side and muscular not as muscular as James and Kendall bur still he had muscle. He was wearing a tight plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and the same black and white t-shirt as Kendall. It was then that I notice that I was shaking and hyperventilating. I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

"Logan's right James we should stop and Carlos should be back soon with Jo and Camille." Kendall said, while looking at me intently.

"Wh-er-ere am I?" I asked almost in tears I was so scared.

"It's ok-" "Victoria""Victoria no one will hurt you ok, we are in our apartment, when you fell our friend Carlos just caught you but you smacked your head off of a coffee table, we thought you might have had a concussion so we brought you with us. We promise not to hurt you."Logan said…for some strange reason I believed him.

Then the front door open and…

_OKIE DOKIE how was it? Im gonna put my other stories on hold until I finish this one! So all my attention will be with this story! Plz review! And I'm actually quite please with this story! So plz review!_


End file.
